101 Oneshots
by Every Villain Is Lemons
Summary: I can love you in the shower, both of our bodies dripping wet....
1. Shopping With Stabler

Hello people I'm Isabel. This would be my first story review. I LOVE Constructive criticism like a fat kid loves cake. Like a zebra loves his stripes, like short english dudes with bad haircuts love berries and cream. So please R&R and be BRUTAL . And could someone please tell me how to get a beta ? And what the hell that is ? I'm trying to get to 101 Oneshots. Maybe it will happen, maybe not. Open to requests. Oh, its AU ! And remember that its Fiction, bella !

I know it's rated M, but not every story is going to be rated M.

101 One Shots

E♥O

**Shopping With Elliot Stabler **

**Summary : Olivia goes shopping with her boyfriend.**

**Pairing : E/O**

**Feedback : YES ! **

**Disclaimer : No. They ain't.**

**Rating : M (Smutty)**

Olivia sat in her and Elliot's quiet apartment, looking around at its dull surroundings. It seemed so empty and mundane. She sighed heavily and stretching her body across the couch. She had been feeling so down lately that she needed something to get her her spirits up. Sure she had Elliot. But maybe having a brighter surrounding would help her.

She had been up for two hours watching a Maury marathon. Offbeat questions started to run through her head. _Why do they always deny the baby ? Why do they always run backstage ? When is Scrubs coming on ? _Her thoughts being interrupted by Elliot.

"Hey baby" he said kissing her and sitting next to her feet. He placed them in her lap and rubbed them gently. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

"El, how would you feel if we maybe decorated the house a little bit" she said biting her lower lip nervously. He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap."You can if you want to, leave me out of it" he said placing his hands on her hips.

"Great !" she replied happily throwing her arms around his neck. She kissed him and laid her head on his chest. He looked at the tv and smiled "Maury, hon?" she smiled at him and got up from his lap. He watched her walk away slowly, teasing him purposely. Her tight shorts barely covered her ass. He got up from the couch and snaked his arms around her rubbing himself against her. He smirked and kissed her neck.

E♥O

Olivia awoke quietly smiling at Elliot's naked body next to hers. She rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She hopped in the shower, preparing herself for the busy day in front of her. She padded over to the mirror taking her blue toothbrush out of the medicine cabinet. She heard a small creak in the wooden floors in her bedroom. "El ?" she asked.No response.

She went about her business brushing her teeth. She turned around hearing the floors creak slowly again. "Elliot ?!" she shouted growing irritated."Baby, it doesn't help to search for me when I'm trying to pounce on you" Elliot smiled appearing beside her bed making her jump.

"We gotta go, Elliot, have you taken a shower yet, you smell like man" she said sniffing out a familiar scent."It's axe isn't it" she said watching him nod."Bom Chicka Wah Wah" she said laughing kissing his mouth softly.

"You can pounce on me now" she purred crawling into the bed, clad in bra and panties.He dared his self to resist her body calling him, her ass in the air on her hands and knees. He rolled her onto her back kissing her neck, making his way down her body. He smirked watching a scarlet hickey form on her neck. "You're mine now" he said kissing it gently. She bit her bottom lip as he ran his hands across her hot pink bra. He kissed both of her breasts taking her nipple into his mouth. She whimpered

She moaned softly as he kissed her belly button. She had gotten it pierced last week, due to Casey's pressuring ways and demanding attitude. "Sexy" he smirked, lowering his face so that he was in between her legs. He kissed her through her panties then moved them aside kissing her center then rubbing it softly. She whimpered arching her back.

He slid a finger inside of her tight entrancte and she moaned loudly. He smiled and winked at her. He slid in another finger watching her squirm in pain and pleasure. He went at a steady pace. She adjusted herself so that her moans weren't loud enough to annoy or arouse the neighbors. Elliot became bored with this pace and placed another finger inside of her soaked center. She cried out as he sped up thrusting harder and deeper.

She screamed as she came closer to her climax. "Oh..oh ELLIOT...Fuck !" she continued yelling out obscenities as he fucked her with his fingers. As soon as she was on the rim of her climax Elliots cell phone rang.

"Fuck !" Elliot sweared, not taking his fingers out of her moving at the same pace. Olivia reached over to his cell phone trying to get it, he slapped her hand away and watched her come around his hand. He licked his fingers and picked up his phone sitting at the edge of the bed.

He smirked at her as she sat there post orgasm, her head in the clouds. "You okay, baby" he said watching her squirm around in bed. She didn't even respond, just kinda laid there. Finally she got up, and changed into a black tank top and some shorts. She kissed him softly and straddled his lap.

"Ready to go" he said wrapping his arms around her. She nodded leaning against his chest.

E♥O

"How about this rug for the living room" Olivia said looking at a light brown area rug. She smiled at him as he looked it up and down, then slowly but surely giving it a thumbs up. She smiled unsurely and said "Okay, so this one for sure" she asked.

"I guess so" he said sitting on a suede couch next to the rug. "So no turning back on it, right ?" she questioned him, bendind over admiring the quality of the rug. "Yeah, Liv" Elliot said. "How much is it ?" he said getting up from the couch." 300 bucks" she said grinning, knowing she just played him. And played him well.

"Damn you, brain ninja" he said giving her his credit card. She took it and kissed him.

"Elliot look at this" Olivia said pointing to a mini waterfall. She wanted it. She needed it. Damn her for giving Elliot back his credit card. 120 dollars... for a miniature waterfall.

"No" he said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Baby please" she pleaded with him taking his hands in hers and swinging them playfully."Please" she said pouting, trying to sound as pitiful as she possibly could. Which was amazing because , well she was Olivia Benson. She never showed anyone her vulnerable side. But there was something about Elliot that brought out her vulnerable side.

He made her feel submissive. "No" he growled. She looked around, no one seemed to be there. She didn't think it would have to come to this. She kneeled in front of him and smiled sneakily. He knew he'd never go for it. He didn't even like public displays of affectionate that much. He probably didn't go for public displays of submission either.

"Okay, okay, get up" Elliot said helping her up, "Don't ever try that again" he said sternly.

"Sorry, papi" she winked at him. She loved getting him riled up. It gave her a thrill.

She once again took his credit card and smiled making her way towards the cash register again.

E♥O

"I love you" Olivia said on the ride back to their house. Elliot smiled as the car came to a stop at the red light.He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. She kissed him back, but with a special lust and hunger. His hands roamed around her body as he slid his tongue into her mouth.The cars began to honk at them as they left reality. GET A ROOM ! YOU'RE BLOCKING TRAFFIC ! MOVE ! FINALLY ! "I love you, too" he said, the cars becoming less frustrated as he finally moved his car.

As they began to move, Elliot noticed a long train blocked their way.

"How lucky are we ?" Olivia said, smiling.

E♥O

"I love it, thank you for today for being my shopping buddy" Olivia said wrapping her arms around Elliots abdomen. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her slender frame. She looked up at him and smiled happily. She looked around the apartment. She had never had a color scheme in her apartment. She finally felt like she was at home. In a home. Not just a place where she frequently slept and had sex with her boyfriend.

She kissed him and smiled, making her way to their bedroom.

Elliot kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back sliding her hand down his chest to his growing erection. She got down on her knees and unzipped his pants. She kissed the tip of his thick cock and took him into her mouth. She sucked it slowly every once in a while swirling her tongue around his tip. "Fuck, Olivia" Elliot shouted as he pulled her hair. She sped up her pace tightening her mouth around him. He began to come slowly into her mouth. She swallowed it and got up and kissed him. He could taste himself on her sweet lips.

"No more foreplay" she said panting. He slid her shorts and underwear off and took her hands in his.

"Course not" he said leading her over to the bed. She straddled him and guided his hard cock into her hot entrance. She rocked over him slowly, moaning out in pure ecstasy. Elliot placed his hands on her hip and met with her thrusts. He pushed himself deeper and harder into her tight cunt. She began to come hard as he never stopped thrusting into her. He came with her groaning loudly as he stopped thrusting, but never took himself out of her. Olivia's cell phone rang and she leaned over to get it. She smiled at him as he took himself out of her and wrapped his arms around her waist."_Love you" _he said kissing her neck.

"Hello" Olivia panted into the phone.

"Hi, Liv, It's Casey you will never believe what happened to me today" she said.

"What Case" Olivia said laying her head on Elliots chest and touching his chest softly. She mouthed to him_ "Love you too, papi" _then winking naughtily. He grinned and stroked her hair gently.

"Well, I'll be at your house in 20 minutes to drop over those files you wanted, but I would've been there sooner if I hadn't got held up by two lovebirds making out then a friggin 40 piece train" she complained sighing in exasperation.

Olivia and Elliot chuckled softly and threw the phone somewhere on the bed. Elliot kissed her and climbed on top of her.

"Olivia !" came a muffled sound.

He pulled her tank top over her head and kissed her breasts.

"Hellooo" Casey called.

He opened her legs slowly burying himself inside of her again. She began to moan uncontrollably.

"Olivia, eww, what the hell ?!" Casey said finally hanging her phone up.

Of course Olivia didn't hear her. She was too busy fucking her shopping buddy.

E♥O

Did you like it ! Please PLEASE PLEASE ! Review. I'll love you forever. and give you COOKIES !


	2. Yours

Hello subjects, it is !$b3L, once again I bring you fun and good times !!! I hope you review again. I got the idea from a quote from Mariska. There are a lot of quotes in here, so don't call me out like I dont know. Cause then it's gone be one. Sorry bout that :) Sorry about that too. If there are any grammar imperfections, excuse me. ♥

Story : 101 Oneshots

Disclaimer : Nope. Nein. NO ! Negatory.

Pairing : EO : )

Rating : T + ( Language and Adult Themes)

Chapter : OS (FLUFFY)

Summary : I wouldn't cry if you walked away, baby, I would die.

EO

**Apartment of Casey Novak **

"Damn you, Casey, I'm not wearing that" Olivia had just lost a bet. Casey laid before her a skin-tight, short pink sweater dress and hot pink pumps.

"You have to, or you go around naked" Casey said crossing her arms over her chest. Olivia had bet Casey that Munch could go a day without talking about a corruption in the government. Well, after much notification to Munch he had a slip of the tongue at lunch."Damn, Munch !" Olivia thought to herself.

_"I'm just saying, why would you make a giant purple dinosaur the main character if dinosaurs are extinct they are basically imaginary, and you're teaching the children to go into secluded buildings with giant dinosaurs, why does Barney have to be touched by children to "walk erect" if you know what I'm saying, it's a government corruption- oops, sorry Liv" he said covering his mouth, but it was too late._

_ "Fuck you" Olivia said getting up from the table._

_ "I'm sorry" he said chasing after her. _

_ "Munch, I will turn around and kick you in your balls, so help me God" she said._

"I can't wear that, I'm going out with Elliot tonight" she pleaded with her.

"You dress like a slut whenever you go out with him anyway !" Casey exclaimed throwing her hands up in reason. Olivia smacked her on the arm and Casey winced in pain. "I am not a slut !" Olivia shouted, basically allowing everyone in Casey's apartment to hear her predicament.

" I don't know about that..." Casey said, allowing her eyes to roam so she didn't make contact with her eyes of fury.

"What are you implying !" Olivia said angrily.

"Well, you do anything and everything he tells you to do, you started wearing skirts when you two started dating, and not to mention John and I caught you two last week in an interrogation room, well, you know" she said putting her hands in her jean back pocket. She looked down at her foot and whistled uncomfortably.

Olivia gave her the hell holding stare she gave people when she was silently judging them. "Bitch" she mumbled grabbing her purse and pulling it on her shoulders.

"No, you don't have to leave, I'm just saying, whatever the hell they did to you in Oregon changed you into a full blown Cosmo girl. I didn't mean to call you a slut, I'm sorry" Casey apologized solemnly.Olivia smiled and hugged her "You still have to wear this" she laughed throwing the dress at her.

"So where exactly are you and your sugar daddy going" Casey said running her hands through her now brunette hair.

"We're going to Central Park for a picnic" she smiled brightly, her thoughts trailing to Elliot. Of course she'd never admit it but she had turn into a bit of a slut. And to tell the truth, she enjoyed it. She enjoyed being able to be seen as vulnerable, to burst out of that shell as just a superwoman. She thanked God for Elliot. Her superman.

"Oh, have fun" Casey said patting her arm playfully.

"Don't worry I will" Olivia winked.

"PUT THE OUTFIT ON !" Casey shrieked, just when Olivia thought she was going to get away with it.

"Damn it" Olivia said making her way to Casey's bathroom.

EO

**Apartment of Elliot Stabler**

Olivia drove to Elliot's house, she was already about 30 minutes late. She didn't want him seeing her in this. She looked like a hooker. "A very expensive hooker" she thought to herself, trying to make herself feel better. She parked in his driveway next to his car and maneuvered out without herself being put on exhibit for all of suburban Queens.

"Hey, baby" Elliot greeted her at the door giving her a hug and a once-over. "What's this" he said tugging on the end of her dress.

"My dress" she smiled going into his house and taking a seat on the couch.

"You're wearing that" he said. "You look like a slu-" Olivia cut him off

"I am not a slut" Olivia said angrily, standing up in front of him.

"Of course not" he said holding her hips and bringing her closer to him. He kissed her softly and smiled.She looked up at him and kissed him, placing her hands on his strong chest. He lowered his hands at the bottom of her dress and lifted it up, smirking slyly. She swatted his hand away.

"You DO think I'm a slut !" she shouted backing away from him pulling her dress back down.

"No, I don't" he shouted back just as angry walking up to her. She took a few steps back and fell down on his couch, his eyes boring a hole into hers."Don't put words in my mouth" Elliot said.

"I'm sorry" she said grabbing his hands and pulling him onto the couch.She kissed him softly "I love it when you're angry" she said licking her lips.

"We gotta go" Elliot said getting up and picking up a picnet basket and blanket off of his dining room table.

EO

**Central Park**

"Elliot, do you think I'm pretty" Olivia asked out of the blue.

"No". he answered simply.

Olivia was puzzled "Do you think I'm fat" she said seeing where this would lead.

"Yes, of course" he said again.

"Do you want to be with me forever" she asked, taking his hands in hers.

"No, Liv" he told her blankly.

"Would you cry if I walked away" she said, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe him, I guess this relationship was just a joke. Maybe she was a slut. She waited anxiously for his answer.

"No" he said.

She had heard enough of this and she got up and started to walk away. He ran after her and whispered in her ear "You're not pretty, you're beautiful, and the only thing fat about you is your heart, I don't want to be with you forever, I need to, baby, I wouldn't cry if you walked away I would die" he kissed her and spun her around to face him.

She wiped away the tear that she let fall and said to him "I wanna be the one you can talk to, someone you can trust, that you can try new things with, most importantly the one you love." she said, taking his hands and starting to cry again. She was crying way too much tonight. Thats her limit for the year.

"I could spend all night on the phone with you, I trust you with everything I own, I'll do anything for you, and I love you more than my heart's capacity" he said looking into her brown eyes and getting lost. He never knew he could love anyone like this. He never thought he would be the one finding himself singing love songs in the most random places as he always did. Spending late nights on the phone, because he couldn't get to sleep over a bad case. She was all he could think about. All he wanted to think about. He felt like a teenager, first discovering love.

"Okay, baby, I'm giving you the power to break my heart, and trusting that you won't ... please don't" she said, sniffling lightly.Too many broken hearts. She was trusting him, she loved him more than anything in the world and after seeing the disappointments she'd seen. She didn't need this relationship to fail. This was the best relationship she had been in and she wanted, no she needed, it to last forever.

"Never" he said wrapping his arm around her.

"This night would be so much more romantic if I didn't look like a hooker" Olivia joked pulling her skirt down.

"You'll always look beautiful to me, Olivia" Elliot said lifting her chin with his fingers. She smiled and kissed him smoothly. He kissed her back passionately.

"The moon is so pretty tonight" Olivia said leaning back into Elliot's arms. She looked up at him and he smiled lovingly. Any other time the position they were in would have Elliot in her skirt in a matter of seconds. She was in between his legs and they had stayed that way for the rest of their moonlight picnic.

"But not as pretty as you" he said folding his hands under her breasts.

"Elliot, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you" she said clasping her hands over his.

"Baby, I'm not hurt, I don't want you worrying about what other people think of us, you can be a slut if you want to, be my guest" he said, chuckling lightly. She swatted his hand playfully.

"I got you something" she said digging into her purse. She pulled out a small, carefully wrapped box.

"A gift, for me ?!" he said sarcastically. He took it out of her hands and unwrapped it slowly. A watch - a rolex to be more specific. How did she afford this. She's a detective for God sakes.

"I got it engraved, honey" she said, smiling proudly. She had spent nearly half her paycheck on that damn thing.But the look on his face when he saw it was priceless.

"_I'll love you forever - Liv" _he read aloud. He stood up quietly and wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'll be right back" Elliot said making his way to his car. He came back with a box with a giant blue bow on top of it.

She opened it and found a pink night dress with an OS on printed on it."What's the OS stand for" she questioned. She pulled the dress out in front of her and something fell out. She held it in front of her face.

She placed the dress back and the box and watched Elliot, he had gotten on his knees while she observed the dress.

"Will you marry me, Olivia Stabler ?" he asked her, as he smiled holding up an engagement ring, smiling brightly at her. She almost forgot that it was night time.

She looked down at him and cried softly. She began nodding her head surely. He slipped on the ring and hugged her, lifting her off the ground.

"I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I hope we'll be together forever" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too and baby, there's no hoping, I know we'll be together forever." he said holding her hips and kissing her lightly. She laughed quietly.

"Olivia..." Elliot started."Hmm ?" she said. "How in the HELL, did we afford any of this" he said, not letting go of her hips.

EO

Done ! What'd you think ! Too fluffy, to romantic... needs more angst. TELL ME PEOPLE 3 I thrive on this kind of stuff. Even if it's two words. Just do IT! Just SAY YES ! please... for my baby's sake. Okay, i don't actually have a baby, but hey, for my future baby.


	3. Put You To Bed

**Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews again ! Do it again. **

**You can't tell me you wouldn't do it for this rabbit : **

**(")(")**

**Or this Teddy Bear :**

**()".'."()**

**(ö) (ö)**

**This Angel :**

**(\ /)**

**( \ / )**

**( \( )/ )**

**( / \ ) **

**( / \/ \ ) **

**/ \ **

**DO IT FOR JESUS ! (My apologies for other religions) **

**This is a songfic, the song is Bed by J.Holiday. If you want to listen to it here is the link : Well, I thought I'd try something new, when Elliot and Olivia aren't hooked up before the story starts, ENJOY ! **

**Story : 101 Oneshots **

**Disclaimer : No :(**

**Title : Bed**

**Summary : Olivia makes the first move, and Elliot puts her to bed.**

**Rating : M ( Some Smut and Language)**

**Elliot's POV**

Elliot »-(¯v´¯)-» Olivia

I sat up in my apartment, watching the television screen display cliches, lie and fanatasize over celebrities. I had no idea what they were saying, and I haven't for about an hour. I grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and sat back down on the couch. _12:34,_ my watch read.

I laid back on the back of the couch and willed my body to go to sleep. It wouldn't. I wondered if my partner was having the same predicament. Probably. Most likely. Yes, I finally decided taking a long swig of my beer.

Just as I started to think about her, my phone began chirping incessantly. I groaned, until I saw whose name popped up "Olivia Benson". I smiled lazily and flipped open the phone.

"Hello" I said, my voice seemed about three octaves lower, as it always was when I couldn't sleep.

"El, were you sleeping ?" she asked me softly.

"No, not really" I told her rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"Could you come over ?" she said.

"I'll be there in twenty, bye Liv" I said quickly, hanging my phone up and sliding it back into my pants pocket. I grabbed my coat off of the arm of the couch and left my empty apartment.

_Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye, _

_Put you to the bed, bed, bed_

_Put you to the bed, bed, bed_

_Aye,Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye_

Elliot »-(¯v´¯)-» Olivia

I rang Olivia's doorbell and waited for her to come to the door. She appeared, and I had a hard time breathing. She was wearing a short, laced night dress and her hair was pinned up in a bun. She had dyed it red, or auburn whatever the hell color it is. I looked her up and down and wondered if it was on purpose.

She looked at my face, because it was probably still frozen. She smiled and took my hands and brought me into her apartment. She kissed me on my lips and smiled. I froze. I stared at her for what seemed like forever. But it felt right, so I kissed her back and she moaned. _That moan_. I could have came right there.

_Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like_

_Alright_

_Ok, tonight your having me your way_

_Perfume, spray it there_

_Put our love in the air_

_Now put me right next to you_

She began to unbutton my shirt and kissed my neck. She lead me into her bedroom and crawled into the bed. "Right here" she said patting the spot in front of her. I sat down " Are you sure we should be doing this, so soon ?" I asked her as she placed her soft hands on my shoulders.

"Do you love me, baby ?" she asked me massaging my shoulders.

"Yes, I do" I told her. I did, for a long time. I've been married, she's been gone. What opportunities did I have? Here she was making the move I've been to scared to make.

"Then let me have this, let me have you" she whispered in my ear sliding her hands down my chest.

_Fittin to raise the temp in the room_

_First rub my back like you do_

_Right there, uh-uh, right there uh_

_You touch me like you care_

I got up and crawled on top of her admiring her for a second. Her beautiful eyes staring up into mine. Her pouty lips were begging for me to kiss her. I lowered my lips onto hers and she moaned into my mouth, slipping her tongue into my mouth.

She pulled away from me and I noticed her chest heaving as if she had her head underwater. She smiled and pecked me on the lips lightly.

I pulled the straps of her dress down and her dressed bunched up to her middle. I kissed her toned stomach and kissed up until I was between her breasts. I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked it gently She moaned aloud and arched her back slightly.

_Now Stop_

_And let me repay you for the week that you've been thru_

_Working that 9-5 and staying cute, like you do_

_oh, oh, oh_

I lowered my face in between her legs and kissed above her panties. I pulled her panties down and shoved them into my back pocket. She smiled at my gesture. I licked her center and she moaned loudly arching her back so much I thought she was going to break. I smiled at her and lapped at her bit her clit gently. She took a fistful of the sheets as I continued to eat her out furiously. She began coming rapidly and I licked it up all up.

_I love it (I love it)_

_You love it (You love it)_

_Everytime (Everytime)_

_We touchin (We touchin)_

_I want it (I want it)_

_You want it (You want it)_

_I'll see you (see you)_

_In the morning (In the morning)_

I got up and kissed her, so she could taste herself on my lips. She smiled at me and ran her fingers through my short, brown hair. She flipped us around so that she was straddling me. Her center against my erection. I groaned loud and she lifted my shirt over my head. She kissed my chest and repositioned herself so that she could unzip my pants.

_I wanna put my fingers thru your hair_

_Wrap me up in your legs_

_And love you till your eyes roll back_

_I'm tryin to put you to bed, bed, bed_

_I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed_

_Then I'ma rock your body_

She kissed my hard member and ran her fingernail over the side of it. I groaned and threw my head back. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked me gently.

She smiled and took her mouth off and whispered "You're so big, I don't even think it can fit" she said jerking it with her hands. "But trust me, I'll try" she said pulling her hair out of it's ponytail and shaking her head seductively. She wrapped her mouth around him and jerked him with her mouth.She began pulling me deeper into her mouth and going faster, sending me into an earth shattering orgasm. I pulled her hair harder, nearly yanking it out of her head. I began to come and my yanking had caused her to release him from her mouth, him coming all over her face.

_Watch the sunlight peak over the horizons_

_Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou_

_Sun ain't the only thing that's shining_

_Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou, Ou-Ou_

_Now, I'mma send you out into the world with my love_

_Tell everybody aye, aye, aye _

"I'm sorry" I told her solemnly.

"It's okay" she said wiping it all on the sheets and licking the rest off her lips.

I took hold of her hips and flipped her so that she was on her back. She opened her legs, spreading them bald eagle. I kissed her inner thigh and guided myself into her cunt. I thrusted slow at first, allowing her to adjust to my size. When she began to cool down, and her moans were controlled, I thrusted deep. She moaned arching her back, until almost entire upper body was off the bed.

I thrusted my entire cock into her and she screamed, tears of pain and pleasure falling down her face.I grabbed her legs and threw them over my shoulders, speeding my pace and kissing her softly.

"Please... don't stop" she shrieked taking a fistful of his hair. He kept thrusting into her tight cunt.

We came at the same time, her unnormal high pitched screaming, and my low groaning. I collapsed on top of her and she laid almost motionless. I smiled and sent my lips crashing down on her beautiful, soft lips.

_I love it (I love it)_

_You love it (You love it)_

_Everytime (Everytime)_

_We touchin (We touchin)_

_I want it (I want it)_

_You want it (You want it)_

_I'll see you (see you)_

_In the morning (In the morning)_

"Wow, you're beautiful" I told her, she was. Her eyes were smokey and honey like. Her lips had turned a pink shade and were swollen.

"Thank you Elliot, I, uh, I love you a lot" she told me nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"I love you, too" I told her with ease. There was no doubt in my mind.

"I'm gonna be sore in the morning, I hope you know that" she said laughing heartily. She rubbed her head in the spot I pulled.I kissed it and wrapped my arm around her.

"Just go to bed" I smiled

Elliot»-(¯v´¯)-»Olivia

l ll l

l AVE A NICE

ll ll

l ' .

l D i

l., 'AY

I ' .

I D i

I / EVIEW

II II

Review please !


	4. In The Shower

Hi-LO ! The season premiere – WHAT A DAY !

Story : In the Shower

Summary : "I can love you in the shower, both of our bodies dripping wet"

Disclaimer : (something witty and funny) HAHAH !

Guess what PEEPS !!! Isabela is pregnant. And referring to herself in third person. But, YAY ! I'm happy. I no longer care what people think about me. CAUSE I'm preggers. And SVU SEASON PREMIERE IS COMING UP IN AN HOUR !

REVIEW !

EO

Olivia's POV

Mondays. Damn it, I hate Mondays. Today has been utterly horrific. I must be the unluckiest woman on the planet.

I woke up, and had a feeling that today would be a somewhat decent day. Elliot got me some expensive coffee beans for my birthday, I finally got around to cleaning this cluttered mess I call an apartment, and I dyed my hair a new color. Red. Steamy. Hot.

EO

I was feeling so good that I walked to work, knowing I'd regret that later. I was still feeling amazing even though Cragen had already put me on desk duty for the week because I was feeling light-headed. Which I thought, and still think is bull. He's been so insecure around me. I sneeze and an ambulance is on it's way. I had a feeling he was trying to get rid of me.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Manhattan!" Munch quipped playfully, commenting on my outfit.I had on white, form fitting shirt and black pencil skirt. My hair was decorated neatly into a bun with a silver hair clip. He gave me a once-over and glanced at Elliot for a moment. He grinned at me and walked over to his desk.

"Don't you have leaves to eat, dinosaur ?" I retorted, giggling at the mock hurt expression on his face.

I noticed the huge pile of work that waited for me on my desk and groaned quietly. Elliot smiled at me and walked behind my chair and patted the seat. I slumped down in my seat and grabbed a pen. He leaned down in my ear and whispered nonsense in my ear. Most people, especially Munch thought we were dating. He was the ring leader of them all. He had every reason to believe it, though, Elliot and I have a constant flirting relationship.

He's still whispering in my ear, and I'm giggling like a schoolgirl, attracting the attention of everyone in the squadroom. He stops and returns to his chair, leaning back in it. I grin slyly and wink. It's so comic how we made our innocent conversation seem, not so innocent.

"_How are you today" he whispered._

"_I'm good, you ?" I replied in his ear._

"_Better now" I began to giggle and everyone looked at me._

That's funny to me.

I began my paperwork, grabbing my thermos. The coffee spilled on my blouse, and I immediately unbuttoned it, exposing my lace black bra.

"You're slugging" Elliot whispered.

"What's that mean ?" I asked, dabbing my chest area with a napkin.

"You've grown in all the right places" he said, his eyes venturing down to my chest, which I noticed had looked like it was ready to burst out of the bra. I ran to the women's bathroom, and looked in the mirror. My boobs looked humongous. The pregnancy theory flew out of the window quickly, as I haven't had sex in at least a year.

"Where's my earring?" I asked aloud, crouching down, trying to find my small hoop earring. I ventured around the dirty floor. After scouring the women's restroom, I got up from my knees and decided that it must have been in the squadroom.

EO

I walked back in, and almost collapsed. Was I seeing clearly? Casey and Elliot all hugged up? What the hell...

"Liv ! This isn't what it looks like" Elliot told me, placing his hand on my arm.

"Whatever" I said walking backwards towards the door. I needed a nap. I'll take my work with me.

"Liv ... please don't be upset" Casey pleaded, grabbing my hand, squeezing it.

"Why would I need to be upset ? Huh, Casey ? I mean it's not like Elliot and I are dating. I don't give a shit" I didn't understand why I was being so defensive. Elliot and I AREN'T dating, we're just friends, best friends. That's when it dawned on me. I loved him. Am I in love with Elliot? I must be, because I'm ready to strangle Casey.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Munch asked, with Fin close behind him.

"I'm feeling a little fuzzy" I lied. Nothings wrong with me. I'm angry, hurt, upset...

"Liv, baby don't walk away" Elliot pleaded, wrapping his arms around my lower waist.

"I need to go" I said, tearing away from him, even though I didn't want to. His arms felt so good and right around my waist. His nature pressed against me. Why in God's name was he making out with Casey ? Why did he do this to me ? Why am I so hung up on this ?

EO

Now I'm here. In the shower. Earringless. Manless. Friendless. At least that's what it feels like. I can't stop thinking about Elliot. Those icy blue eyes, chiseled jaw, not to mention that sculptured chest. What a beautiful sight. Why does Casey get the one I'm in love with ? Whore. Of course, I don't mean that. But right now, she's seeming like a whore.

"What was that?" I whispered aloud. I heard a strange creaking coming from behind my bathroom door. I shrugged it off considering that I'm just paranoid. I continued to inhale the wonderful scent that is Pure Seduction. Victoria's Secret, I am in love with you.

"Via, baby ?" Elliot asked softly.

"Elliot?" I was startled. How did he get in my bathroom? Why was he in my bathroom ?

"I need to explain" he said.

"You don't need to explain anything, I'm not" I tried to hold back tears. "I'm not the one you love" I finished'." Elliot pleaded, wrapping his arms around my lower waist.

"How could you say that ?" he made his way into my shower, everything still on him except his gun, shoes and socks.

"Elliot !" I screamed, covering up myself with my hands. He came closer to me, and kissed me on my lips. I looked at him for a moment, and kissed him back.

"I'm sorry, El I don't know if this is a good idea" I want this. Fuck me.Please. That's what I'm thinking. But I don't know if I want him for sex, or I need him with me. I think it was a very kinky mix of them both.

"Olivia Benson, I am in love with you" Elliot told me, kissing my neck. I felt his rock hard erection against my stomach. He lightly pushed me against the shower window. I smiled at him, surprised by his promptness. He sucked my neck gently, for sure leaving a cherry red hickey on it.

"Mmmm, El – Don't stop" I pleaded. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately. He smiled, making his way to my center, rubbing it with the pad of his hand. I moaned into his mouth and he continued to stroke me,

"Wait ... El" I tore away from him "Why were you with Casey ?" I asked him. I felt dumb for letting him get this far without asking him about his fling with Casey.

"We were doing that to further examine the crime scene, I'm sorry if I hurt you" he said, looking into my eyes.

"Oh, Elliot" I whimpered, noticing his fingers had dipped inside of me. My knees felt so weak. He continued to thrust his fingers into my wet core. Tears begin to stream down my face, and he stopped immediately.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked,

"No, just a slight pinch, I haven't been intimate for a while, please don't stop, I can handle anything" I said. I needed this. I want him to do what gives him the most pleasure, knowing Elliot, he probably doesn't like it at the pace of a turtle. More like the jackrabbit.

"You sure ?" I nodded.

"You're so tight, honey" he said, plunging his fingers into me again. I rocked my hips against his hand. He sped up his pace, and I screamed his name aloud. "Elli-ot" I said between moans. He laughed, kissing me lightly. I couldn't manage to smile or talk for that matter. I cried out in ecstasy, as my body rocked with a mindblowing orgasm. I came into his hand, and he smeared it on my clit.

"Sex god..." I said, in between breaths.

"I'm a beast !" He shouted, pounding his chest as if he had just finished climbing a mountain.

"My beast" I told him. He kissed me, running his fingers through my hair. I unbuttoned his shirt slipping it off of him, then unzipped his pants. As I kneeled before him, I grinned mischievously.

"Glory..." I said, in awe "I didn't know it could be this big".

"You haven't had sex if you haven't had it with Elliot" he said, continuing to brag about himself. And he had every right. So big ... so bold ... so goddamn big !

I took his head into my mouth, he groaned softly. I took it in deeper, gagging a little. He looked at me in concern, I smiled reassuringly.

"Help" I moaned. He grabbed my hair, thrusting himself deeper into my mouth. He threw his head back, groaning, as he guided himself into my mouth. He was certainly enjoying himself, with each thrust, he pushed harder and deeper and I gagged. I placed my hands on his hips, digging my nails into his skin. He probably couldn't hear me, I wasn't complaining. It was something new. Something kinky. He thrust as hard as he could, his dick was probably halfway down my throat anyway. He was beginning to come into my mouth. It was spilling out of the sides of my mouth. I felt like I was in a cheap porn.

"You good?" he asked helping me up.

"Mmhhm" I said nodding my head.

I kissed him, and he kissed me back tangling our tongues together. I moaned, and grabbed him, running my nails on his most sensitive parts according to Cosmo. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

I lay down on the shower floor, and he hovered above me, his eyes roaming all over my body. He kissed me "Ready?" he asked, breathless. I could see sex in his eyes. He looked like he was going to eat me, and I was a little afraid.

"Yes" I nodded, as the water drenched the both of us.Which I was realizing was a total waste of world.

As I began to think about the environment, I began to scream as Elliot had buried himself inside of my entrance. He began at a slow, steady pace. I adjusted myself to his rather large member and bucked my hips against his. He groaned, taking my hips and bringing me close to him. He sped up his pace, and became less predictable. He pulled out and thrust into me quickly.

"Ohhh, please" I pleaded "don't stop".

And he didn't. As I looked into his eyes, there was so much rage and love.Those two combined can be pretty bittersweet.He was taking his frustrations out on me. I'm helping him. In a very naughty way.

"Oh, god you feel so good" Elliot said, bucking his hips wildly into my body. I moaned out in ecstasy.

"Yeah..." I whimpered, closing my eyes tight. I was on the brink of an explosive orgasm. He began to explode inside of me. I came with him, my body was heaving. He collapsed on top of me, kissing my breasts and whispering "I love you". He repeated it over and over in my ear until I fully believed it. I did.

"I love you too, baby" I whispered in his ear. "I love you, I do" I told him.

He chuckled lightly, kissing my lips softly.

"Casey means nothing" he told me sincerely.

"I know" I said, as he helped me out of the shower. He kissed my cheek.

"I hope you know..." he began "I'm telling everyone that I hit that" he laughed, throwing a towel on and running out of the room.

EO 

SVU ! Season Premiere !! I LLLLOVEE IT ! Sam, got bad news for ya, sweetie !

The Importance Of Reviews

One day, Isabela DeFabio was writing a story while eating a pickle and yogurt. She noticed that after strenuous hours of work and posting stories NO ONE reviewed. She cried and cried and cried and cried. Until there were no more tears.

Last I heard she was homeless...


End file.
